


Songs of the Faces

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: Other, Poetry, Prayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: A series of prayers written for each of the Tyr-ridan in light of recent times.





	1. Chapter 1

**To Jame**

 

Hail Regonereth-Incarnate  
The Face of Death as It Walks  
Priest's-bane, Earth Wife's Favorite  
Knorth Lordan, Father of Merikit  
Ten and Ran, Rider of Madness  
Keep our backs straight  
Our claws sharp  
Our minds focused  
Pull down the dishonored  
The liars and cowards and unjust  
Tear down their works  
And raise up a mocking cry  
Embolden us and break us  
The Knorth Jamethiel, One of the Three

 

**To Tori**

 

Hail Torrigon-Incarnate  
The Face of Birth as It Dreams  
Highlord, Knorth Lord  
The Black-Lord, Wolf-Friend  
Nurturer and guardian, Father in Spirit  
Hold us close and comfort us  
Raise our spirits  
Lead our souls  
And walk with us  
Heal our wounds and keep us wary  
Of our foes and ourselves  
But most of all nurture us  
The Knorth Torisen, One of the Three

 

**To Kindrie**

 

Hail Argentiel-Incarnate  
The Face of Preservation as It Looks  
The Bastard-legitimate, Soul-walker  
Dream-seer, Life-mender  
Healer and priest, cousin  
Sooth our souls  
Mend our minds  
Record our remembrances  
Be the hidden one  
And teach us the same  
Be the reasoned one  
And teach us the same  
The Knorth Kindrie, One of the Three


	2. Chapter 2

Give us the strength

to break what needs breaking

to be the monster who is a hero

fierce fury felling foes fully

burning like Regonereth

nemeses in our own right

Give us that strength


End file.
